thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Velia Caror
'''Velia Caror '''is a girl from District Ten. She volunteered for her Hunger Games. Info Name: Velia Caror District Ten Female Age: 16 Weapon: Knives and Whips Appearance: Velia is a girl from District Ten. She is about 5'7 tall and has a normal build for a 16 year old. Her blonde hair goes down to her chest. Her back is covered in scars because of the physical abuse she has been getting. Her arms and legs are also covered in bruises. She has big green eyes. Personality: Velia is closed, closed as much as possible. She is shy and usually doesn't speak, not even when somebody asks her something. Her mind is her only friend. She loves to be alone. Being around a lot of people makes her uncomfortable. Her face tells a million things when you look at her. When she sees a group of people she usually find another route to pass them. Backstory: Velia lived in a happy family. She worked with her parents her two brothers on the farm They lived their lives. They enjoyed every day with each other and talked a lot. Untill one day. Velia's father started to drink a lot. He became an alcoholic and usually became mad for nothing. Velia usually was the victims of his abuse. She got whipped several times untill her back was covered in cuts and wounds. Her mother was too afraid to do a thing. Velia cried night and day. She usually went to hide somewhere but when her dad found her again he would punch and kick her. Her life turned in a living hell. She had no place to go. No school, she never made friends. Meanwhile she learned to convert pain in a nothing, like feeling nothing. Nobody could stop her dad. Her mother and her brothers tried but he kept going on. Velia felt lonely and betrayed. She left her home to go and live in the woods where she managed to stay alive. Her biggest fear turned out to be other humans beings. Every year she went to the reaping, praying that she wont be reaped. A week before another reaping day her father found her in the woods. He dragged her to his house by pulling her hair. The torture started again. Velia cried and cried. When it was reaping day, Velia didn't hesitate for a second and she screamed the words: 'I volunteer as a tribute.' The whole crowd went silent when she walked upon the stage. Strengths: Velia is able to transform the pain she receives in the games into a empty feeling. Her emotions can be cut off her. She won't show any emotions. She knows how to provide her own food source into the arena because she lived alone in the woods for years. Weaknesses: Groups of people are a weakness. When she only spots a human being being close to her she will freak out. She will start running away and in the worst case scenario she will kill. Her physical strength has also been damaged a lot, by her dad but also by the years she lived on little food. Interview angle: Silent, She will only answer with nods. Bloodbath strategy: She will run away from the bloodbath. Alliance: None Token: Nothing. She doesn't want a thing that will remind her of her home. Category:Females Category:Wesolini Category:District 10 Category:16 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer